Shades of Darkness
by Megpie The Great
Summary: They were separated at birth, the two parts of an ancient legend. A mysterious and deadly power was supposed to be divided between them, but something went wrong. Now one of them posses the power, and can't control it. *better summary in my bio*
1. Prologue

Kail:Let's just pretend that the world didn't find out about mutants at the end of season 2 and the institute didn't get leveled, plz. That's the only way this will work out. On with the story.  
  
Vega's wild golden eyes shined in the moonlight. She stared out her window from the hammock she was laying in. On one side of her lay a pitch black good sized wolf, Artemis, on her other side lay an equally large white wolf, Apollo, a black panther lay across her feet, Midnight. They were all she had the orphanage had been her home all her life, Artemis and Apollo had always been there, since day one. Midnight belonged to her best friend, who had been force the leave her behind. The only other friend she'd ever had had gone in and out of the orphanage so many times she thought she would scream if she ever saw him again. She had come to the conclusion he had finally run away, she was half glad. He could cause earthquakes at will, using them to wake her up ever morning cause she threw her alarm clock at the wall every morning when it went off. Hence his nickname Avalanche, she, along with the fur balls, would always tumble out of the bed they used to sleep in. Since then she had lost her trust in beds, and had woven a hammock in her spare time, and she had lots of it.  
  
"Vega?"  
  
She looked at the once sleeping black wolf next to her,"What?"  
  
"You should be happy, your mother is coming to pick you up tomorrow."Artemis sighed.  
  
"*sigh* I know Ar, but she left me here, now she's coming back for me, after sixteen years of us being miserable?"  
  
"I know, but at least this way you may be able to find Lance and Kitty, and get Midnight out of my fur."  
  
"Haha. I know, what do you think she'll be like?"  
  
"Hopefully not easily scared, maybe she's even a mutant, like you?"  
  
"I wish, even if she was, every mutant is different, I doubt she looks like me or has my powers."  
  
"I know, but you may have inherited some of your powers from her."  
  
"Yeah, like the blowing up anything electric part, or the talking wolves part."  
  
"Funny, you know you gave us the ability to talk by needing someone to talk to."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's hard to imagine what I'd do without you."  
  
The two looked at each other for a moment, both had golden eyes; Vega's just sharper and more demonic. A breeze blew in the window making Vega's blue hair fly, well the part she's wasn't sitting on anyway.  
  
"What did they say your mothers name was again?"  
  
"Raven Darkhome, weird name huh?"  
  
"Yeah, better get some sleep, we are finally leaving this place in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vega woke to something biting her foot, Midnight.  
  
"Go away you walking hair ball."she mumbled rolling over.  
  
"Vey, it's nearly noon, your mother will be here any minute."Apollo's deep voice next to her ear finally reminded her what was happening.  
  
She jumped from her bed and landed gracefully in a crouch. She grabbed the clothes sitting on her duffel bag and changed from her loose silk-like shorts and tank top to baggy black sweatpants with white stripes and buttons up the sides, leaving the bottom two buttons undone, and a white mid-drift single sleeve shirt with a black evil looking Chinese dragon on it. She quickly ran a brush through her ankle length hair and put it in a tight bun and pinned her less than cooperative chin length bangs back. She grabbed the blue wolf head pendant hanging on a nail and put the black braided leather chain around her neck. In all this time the animals had managed to get her hammock down and rolled up, get her stuff packed, and get themselves cleaned up, mainly getting their hand braided leather collars on. The collars, presents from Vega's best friend, were now nearly nine years old still fit thanks to the fact that she had made sure they were adjustable and would be able to fit their entire life. Midnight and Artemis' collars were white, a crescent moon hanging from Artemis'. Apollo's was white with a gold sun hanging from it.  
  
"Well, ready to go?"Vega asked picking up her duffel bag and putting in on her shoulder.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be."Midnight answered.  
  
The walked out of the room right into a woman with shoulder length red hair and pale yellow eyes, giving the wolves the creeps. The woman was wearing a black crop top and a black skirt.  
  
"You must be Vega."she said with a voice that creeped the wolves and Midnight out, but not Vega, being the brave little brat she was.  
  
"Then you must be my mother."Vega hissed coldly scaring the animals even more so.  
  
"It's going to be hard to get you trust me, good, you're smarted than most girls your age."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
Kail:Well, there's your prologue. I hope to get more up soon Anyone who knows who Raven Darkhome is, shut up!!!! Don't you dare blurt it out!!!!!  
  
Vega:I don't like her  
  
Artemis:Will you please loose the creepy voice Vey? You're scaring me  
  
Apollo:Me too  
  
Midnight:Wimps  
  
Raven:*sinister evil voice*Boo!!!  
  
Midnigh:AH!!!!  
  
Kail:*Let's out a deep sigh as Midnight runs behind her* 


	2. Welcome home

Kail:Hey hey hey, I'm back  
  
Vega:Finally  
  
Kail:Shut up, well here's chapter 1 Welcome Home  
  
"BOBBY!!!!!"Jubilee yelled chasing after Bobby with a brand new green streak in her hair.  
  
"Here we go again."Rogue sighed watching the two racing through the rooms from her door,"First Kurt, now him."  
  
"At least he isn't going after us."Jean sighed walking by,"I don't want to know what I'd do to him if he dyed my hair."  
  
Rogue just sighed, extremely thankful it was Saturday and she could relax for a while.  
  
BANG, POP!!!!!  
  
More firecrackers erupted from the very angry green striped haired teen's hands just barely missing Kitty who had just gotten done with breakfast. She and Rogue exchanged glances. Kitty phased through the floor trying not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vega leaned against the wall of a pizza shop she had discovered after wandering the streets for about an hour. She bit into the slice of ham and pineapple pizza (mm, yummy) she had gotten and watched the people go by, most ordinary humans. Now and them she would spot someone with the X-gene but not say anything, most could never release their powers. Now and them a mutant would walk by her, one she remembered distinctly. He had short brown hair and ruby red glasses. She had come to the conclusion he needed them to control his powers or there would be some major damage.  
  
'I've never seen so many mutants in one place.'she thought looking around and taking another bite of her pizza,'Could Lance really still be here? Or am I right, he ran away?'  
  
She closed her eyes again. The world became shrouded in mist. The only light came from the living beings around her. Some people glowed dimly, others, bright as the sun. She could see it, their hearts and souls. Their hearts were like crystals balanced in front of their chests, white if good, black if evil, or another color for a person with the X-gene, each with their own color. Their souls were always white, unless they were mutants. A mutant had a soul that glowed brighter than the sun around their bodies, each mutant had their own color, she remembered. Lance, brown, like the earth he controlled. Kitty's heart had been amethyst, as her soul should be by now, if her powers have emerged yet. Each person was different, everything was blurred, shadowed, nothing was clear but the soul and heart of each person she saw. Her eyes suddenly flashed open again, the world retuning to normal. This was part of her gift, he could sense the mutants around her, she could see their powers if she wished, everything seemed wrong in it though, the only thing she saw when she shut her eyes was that, no two hearts exactly the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance looked down the street in shock. Leaning against the wall a familiar looking blue haired girl. He wasn't sure though. He didn't realize he had even stopped till someone knocking on his head pulled him out of his trance.  
  
"Yo, man, you ok?"Todd asked pounding on his head again.  
  
"Ow,"Lance growled,"I'm fine, just seeing things."  
  
"What, like that blue haired girl over there?"Wanda hissed following his gaze.  
  
"I know her."Lance said flatly,"Orphan girl, Todd, I want you to grab that pizza out of her hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
A long green tongue shot from the boy's mouth. Before it could even connect a swift hand shot up and grabbed him.  
  
"It's her."Lance sighed as Todd suddenly went flying,"Only Vega could do that."  
  
She looked up with an agitated look on her face,"Some things never change."  
  
"Ow."Todd moaned getting up from his spot at the girl's feet.  
  
She left her post and strutted up to Lance,"I see you are still testing my limits Avalanche."  
  
"I needed to make sure it was you."Lance replied flatly,"Now I know."  
  
"Explain."Wanda hissed.  
  
"This is Vega, your basic portable, walking Cerebro."Lance said dryly,"A living mutant detector."  
  
"Haha, very funny."Vega hissed,"So, this is your gang I presume."  
  
"Yeah, they're a little weird, but it's better than a bunch of humans."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"*munch munch*" (Freddy had found a nacho stand)  
  
"I'll agree with that any day."  
  
*Da diddi dum dari dum dari dum dari dari dum*  
  
Vega grabbed dark blue a Nokia cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello......yeah.....ok I'll be back in a little while."she put the phone away,"And I need to get home. I guess I'll see ya at school on Monday."  
  
"What gives you that idea?"Lane growled.  
  
"You need someplace to terrorize, what better place than something you absolutely hate."with that Vega ran off down the street.  
  
"Are you gonna explain this or leave us in the dark?"Wand said flatly.  
  
"It's a long story."Lance sighed.  
  
Kail:Well, there ya go. Bet ya can't tell me where the tune on Vega's cell phone came from  
  
Todd:I can, I can  
  
Vega:*punches him in the back of the head*  
  
Todd:Ow *faints*  
  
Lance:this is gonna be really weird  
  
Kail:You have no idea  
  
*Da didi dum dari dum dari dari dum da diddi da*  
  
Lance:*groan*sometimes I wonder if she does this just to annoy me 


	3. School GROAN!

Kail:Ok, about the pets thing will be explained in this chapter, I hope  
  
Yuga:Oh, you're real smart  
  
Kail:GET BACK IN YOUR FIC!!  
  
Yuga:MEEP!!! *runs off*  
  
Vega:You hang out with her why?  
  
Kail:I put up with her, muses are a real problem sometimes  
  
Lance:Yeah, I'd say so  
  
Vega:Well, on with the show!  
  
~****************************************************~  
  
"Why me?"Vega moaned rummaging through her drawers.  
  
"What wrong with you?"Atemis growled from her spot on the floor.  
  
"GRR!!! I can't find my damn notebook!!!"  
  
"Windowsill."Apollo said dryly.  
  
"Huh?"she looked over to her window,"*blush* oops."  
  
"VEGA!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"a very peeved mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"So."Vega mumbled,"COMING!!!"  
  
"Think they yell enough?"Artemis sighed.  
  
"You can never yell too much when you're Vega."Midnight growled.  
  
Vega slid down the banister and just about flew into the kitchen. Two waffles popped out of the toaster and she grabbed them. Shoving half of one in her mouth she ran out the front door.  
  
"VEGA!!!!!"  
  
She stopped short and something jumped out her window with her backpack.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Artemis just let out an annoyed sigh and let her human get on her back.  
  
"Why do I let you use me for a horse?"she moaned as the two shot off in the direction of the school.  
  
"Cause ya love me."Vega said sweetly,"And cause I can't teleport myself to school, too far."  
  
"*sigh* You are probably the luckiest girl on the planet ya know."Artemis growled.  
  
"How so? I grew up in a stupid orphanage, my mother abandoned me, I have no idea who my father is, the one friend I have uses earthquakes to wake me up, I've still got bruises, and I have to put up with you three!"  
  
"Yes, but Lance is your best friend, and he cares about you. Your mother came back didn't she?"  
  
"I still don't trust her."  
  
"Yes you have to put up with us, but without you probably would have gone nuts in that orphanage."  
  
"Good point. I'm still trying to figure out where you came from. You've been around as long as I can remember. The orphanage freaks say you just showed up one night in my room. But, how is it that you gained the ability to talk from me, and why can I always sense when you're getting into trouble?"  
  
"We belong with you, at least I do, I know Midnight belongs with your old friend Kitty, and I'm not sure about Apollo."  
  
"Am I ever gonna be able to understand you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go to school. It's a boring waste of time. Everything they teach us I already know."  
  
"Will you quit whining, it's for your own good."  
  
"Oh brother, since when are you taking my mother's side?"  
  
"Who says I am?"  
  
"She gave me the same thing. Vega, it's for your own good."  
  
"*sigh* You are terrible, you got this from Lance you know. He's hated school since day one."  
  
"So, it's not like you're the noble adult, you're just a teen, stop acting like a wise old wolf and start acting like my friend."  
  
"You do realize I'm over one hundred twelve in dog years."  
  
"You don't look or act it. Face it, all three of you are aging in human years, or you'd never be able to take me to school, or wrestle with me, or chase each other all over town."  
  
"Fine, I guess you're right, there's your school."  
  
Vega looked up as the black wolf came to a stop in the shadows near her school. She jumped off her mount and looked back at her life long friend before running across the street and up the steps of her school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"*groan* why me?"Kurt moaned fighting with his locker, again.  
  
"Locker trouble?"  
  
Kurt looked up to see a girl about his age with golden eyes and dark blue hair put in a loose bun at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Yeah, this thing hates me."he groaned.  
  
"That's what's so wonderful about hairpins."she laughed pulling a bobby pin out of her hair letting one half of her bangs fall in her face. Almost too quickly she picked the lock,"I learned to pick locks while I was in the orphanage. If I hadn't I would have starved to death, those people do not know how to cook."  
  
"Thanks."Kurt said grabbing a Math book.  
  
"I'm Vega."  
  
"Kurt, you new here?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got here Friday, though I already know the town pretty well, no thanks to Lance."  
  
"Lance Alvers?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him, the most annoying mutant on this planet."  
  
"You.."  
  
"Know about mutants. Yeah, I'm a walking mutant detector. No one can sneak up on me, DON'T EVEN THINK IT TODD!!"  
  
"Damn you are good."the frog-like boy groaned as he jumped down from his spot on top of the lockers.  
  
"Go find Lance before I hurt you Frogger."Vega laughed pulling a fairly good-sized math book out of her backpack.  
  
"Meep."the boy ran off.  
  
"So, which way to math?"  
  
"This way, oh dangerous one."Kurt laughed leading the strange girl toward their first class. 


	4. Truth be told

Well, took me long enough, but I'm starting to work again.  
  
Vega:Yeah, took ya long enough.  
  
Oh, shut up  
  
Vega:Make me  
  
Kurt:Girls, quit fighting  
  
Vega:On vith ze story...Whoa, where'd that come from?  
  
~*******************************************~  
  
Vega sat on a tree branch, a double cheese burger in one hand, a mechanical pencil in the other, and a sketch book pertched on her knees. The first half of the day had gone well, except for the pop quiz in World History, which she had bombed. Kurt had played guide for her all morning, and was in most of her classes. She had yet to hunt down Lance, but she'd do that later, food first. Oh, well, on to more pressing matters, aka Kurt. 'Why do I feel so close to him?'she thought adding another few lines to her sketch,'It's like I've known him my whole life, but that's impossible, he grew up on the other side of the world. Then why do I feel like it's my job to protect him?'  
  
A flash of brown suddenly surrounded her, then vanished again,"Avalanche"  
  
Lance pulled himself up onto the branch,"Finally found you."  
  
"Sorry, I've been busy. What's goin' on?"  
  
"Besides being oppressed by crazy homework driven freaks?"  
  
"Yeah, besides that genius. What's happened since you left the orphanage, I've never seen so many mutants in one place before."Vega set her pencil down and leanded against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"A lot."Lance proceeded to tell the story of what had happened since they had last seen each other in the orphanage, with the exception of Kitty, talk about a mouthful.  
  
"You've been busy. I wish I could say the same for me, it's been all working on my powers and gymnastics, BORING. So, besides that, managed to get yourself into anymore trouble?"  
  
Lance just shook his head, being careful not to fall out of the tree,"How the heck can you keep your balance up here?"  
  
"You know me, I've got my ways. So, when's this Mystique supposed to come back?"  
  
"I have no idea, but when she does I'll be sure to call you so you can come over and kill her."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Alvers. Well, I'm gonna be late for gym, better amscray or I'm gonna get strangled, see ya." Vega jumped from her perch and ran off.  
  
By the time she reached the girls' locker room, everyone was gone, except for a brown haired girl who was arguing with her locker.  
  
"Lockers in this school are evil, aren't they?"Vega laughed walking up.  
  
"Yeah."she mumbled trying to get it open.  
  
"Here."Vega pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock,"This is the third locker I've had to pick today."  
  
"My name's Amanda."  
  
"Vega."Amanda's locker swung open,"I just moved here."  
  
"Well, you've made it this far, you'll probably survive, unless you get hooked up with the wrong people."Amanda laughed pulling her stuff out.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much, I got two awesome guides to show me around."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One, Lance, is practically my big brother, he's always looking out for me. The other is a boy I met this morning, Kurt, he's been showing me around all day. He mentioned a girl named Amanda a few times now that I think about it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing but good reports though. He really seemed to like you."  
  
Amanda blushed slightly,"Cool, so what do you think about him"  
  
"Kinda remind me of a little brother, playful, funny, annoying, everything I never was, or had time to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When you grow up in an orphanage with no one to help you or look out for you, plus being as different as hell compared to the other heaven born weirdos I had to deal with, you don't have much time to play or be a kid. I had to depend on myself, the only person I could ever be normal to was Lance, everyone else saw me as, well, weird."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's ok, atleast now I'm in a place where there are people remotely like me." 


	5. over clean mothers and Vega's driving is...

Vega flopped down in an over stuffed chair in her victorian house, too big and fancy her tastes though. She flipped through the hundred some channels on the Primestar system and settled on the fact that there was nothing on. Amanda wouldn't be here for another hour, by then she would die of boredom. Then, the phone rang. She quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hey, Vega." She immediately recognized Amanda's voice, "Sorry, I'm not gonna be able to come by, I just got in trouble for talking on the phone too long, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye."  
  
"I'm gonna die." Vega moaned putting the phone down in annoyance, "There is nothing to do around here."  
  
"How about you clean your room up." A very agitated Mystique said walking in, "It's a mess."  
  
"Couldn't be much worse than what Lance and the Brotherhood can do." Vega said dryly, getting very sick of her overly clean mother.  
  
"Go!" she snapped making the sleeping Apollo, who had been sleeping at the top of the stairs, jump and roll down and land at Mystique's feet, "Mutt"  
  
"Apollo is not a mutt!" Vega snapped walking up to her room, after grabbing Apollo by the collar.  
  
Vega slammed her door shut and flopped down on a blue bean bag, her room had some stuff, mostly papers and books, scatter on the floor, but it wasn't a mess.  
  
"She's crazy." She whined throwing a dart of a sketch of Mystique, "She's a neat freak."  
  
"I'll have to agree there." Lance said climbing in her open window.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd find me." Vega laughed, "What's up?"  
  
"Wondering what you're still doing here and why you haven't run away yet." he sighed sitting on the sleeping Apollo.  
  
"One, no place to go, and two, I'd have to go through hell to keep mother dearest from finding me." Vega growled leaning back, "She won't even let me paint my room."  
  
"C'mon, it's not like your mother's a mutant like you."  
  
"Yes, but she still managed to find me the first time."  
  
"Come on, you could come stay with us."  
  
Vega nearly looked at the boy as if she had just grown an extra head, "Are you crazy, your friends, along with Mystique, would butcher you!"  
  
"No they won't, the only one who might is Mystique, and she won't be a threat to you."  
  
"So, you're suggesting I run away from this huge, wonderful, amazing, expensive, exotic mansion to live a lower class, run down, used to be a sad excuse for a victorian house? GLADLY!!"  
  
She jumped to her feet and grabbed her duffel bag and began to packing.  
  
"You are the weirdest girl I ever met." Lance said dryly throwing Vega's sketch book at her, "Catch doodle bug."  
  
"Very funny" she said shoving her few clothes, sketch book, colored pencils, paints, and other random junk in her bag, "Hmm, I'm forgetting something."  
  
"Easel." Lance sighed, "You are a pain in the neck sometimes artist girl."  
  
"Thanks, I know I am." Vega laughed shoving her easel into her bag, after folding it up, "well, that's everything I want, or need."  
  
"Then come on." Lance jumped down from the second story window, closely followed by Vega, and the hair balls.  
  
They jumped into Lance's jeep, Vega taking the wheel, much to Lance's dismay. Vega floored it, almost sending Midnight flying, not to mention Lance.  
  
"I really hate your driving." Lance groaned.  
  
"I know." Vega said evily.  
  
"I'm gonna die."  
  
"Baby!" Apollo yelled.  
  
It only took about five minutes to get to the brotherhood house, considering it was on the other end of town. Everyone was gone when they arrived, much to Lance's enjoyment. 


	6. Uh oh, we're in trouble!

Vega walked into the batter house, Lance and the hair balls close behind her. Lance watched as she explored, fearing her semi-neatness.  
  
"Well...."she said in a playful tone,"It's not as bad as I expected. Could use a little work, but it's pretty good."  
  
Lance let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, making Vega smirk. She quickly went to inspect the rest of the house.  
After awhile Lance finally collapsed on the couch and tried to find something to watch, with little success. He finally settled on the news, big problem.  
  
"VEGA!!!"  
  
BAMF  
  
Vega suddenly appeared on the back of the couch.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"AH! God, how long have you been able to do that?"  
  
"About two years."Vega said dryly,"What's up?"  
  
"Mutants."  
  
Vega's attention focused on the tv.  
  
"Last night a muntant by the name of Graydon Creed, also known as Sabertooth, was captured out side of Bayville. It's not fiction anymore, mutants are very real, and possibly very dangerous. We belive there are several more mutants in Bayville, since there have been alot of strage occurences, earthquakes, sudden storms, strange creature sightings, and many more things, we will bring you more information as it comes."  
  
Lance and Vega exchanged glances, trying to find something to say. The phone suddenly ringing made both jump, the Vega grabbed it.  
  
"Hello.....yeah I saw the news elf........Hang on, how'd you know I was here?..........Oooook then, c ya."Vega hung up and turned to Lance,"We've got a problem, Xavier can't exactly mind whipe the whole city, we're in trouble."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amanda dropped the remote, trying to figure out what to say. The world knew mutants were real, and her friends were now in danger.  
  
"Great, just great, I finally get a stady relationship going, and now his life's in danger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evan stared at the tv, his parents doing the same. The world knew about mutants, more importantly, they knew they were in Bayville.  
  
"Evan...."his mother sighed,"I think you better head back to the institute."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue turned off the tv and looked at her room mate, who was already reaching for the phone.  
  
"Kitty, he's bound ta have seen it, most of the city probably did."she said dryly.  
  
"Good point."Kitty said, looking out her window,"So, what's gonna happen next?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aurora:Sorry, Kail is busy with a cat fight with Yuga, she can't talk right now  
  
Vega:I finally get settled down and the world finds out about mutants?!!! UGH!!  
  
Kurt:Oh, yeah, Kail wanted us to say thanks again to todd fan for the support on the outher fic, and everyone should read all of her fics, they're really good  
  
Disclaimer:(I keep forgetting it) Get off of my back, and into my game!!! 


	7. The newest brotherhood chick

Authoress:Ok, little error last chapter, Victor Creed, not Graydon, that's what I get for letting Yuga type that chapter for me  
  
Yuga:EXUSE ME!!!! You're the one who was too busy on your date with Ryou!!  
  
Authoress:Don't even start, you're the one who fell head over heals for that tomb robber the day you met him!!!  
  
Yuga:WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!  
  
Both girls get into ANOTHER cat fight  
  
Wanda:Ugh, why me?  
  
Aurora:You don't have to live with them.  
  
Vega:Wow, for once the shrimp is right  
  
Disclaimer:Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling (Yes I'm hyper I know)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I officialy hate my life now."Vega said dryly, stirring the pudding she was making.  
  
"Hey, atleast your not living with X-geeks and trying to live with an uncontrolable power that could kill us all, and trying to cope with the fact that your worst enemy is your mother and your father's a guy that doesn't have a clue about his past."Lance said, trying to tune his guitar.  
  
"Two twists to the right."Vega sighed,'Lance, you don't know how close you are.'  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"When are the others gonna get back?"  
  
"No clue, they're free spirits, atleast Pietro's not here, he's probably dead."  
  
"Don't jinx us."Artemis interjected,"I really don't want the girl freak sone of Magneto around."  
  
"Yeah, we get his insane sister."Lance said dryly, striking another note.  
  
"One left. I can't wait to see what they do."  
  
"Did I mention you'll be sharing a room with Wanda?"  
  
"WHAT?!!!"Vega spun around to face her would be brother,"What do you mean I'm sharing a room with her?"  
  
"There's no more room."Lance said flatly, hitting another note.  
  
"Five right, and fine, I'll deal with it." 'Great, just great. Hiding my full mutation's gonna be really fun now.'  
  
the sound of a door opening and shutting alerted them that someone was home, a very peeved someone.  
  
"UGH!!!"  
  
"Hi Toad."Lance sighed, putting his guitar away.  
  
"What's your problem."Vega hissed, taking the pudding off the burner to let it cool,"Matthews beat you up again or something?"  
  
"Close, try adding his friends."the frog-boy said, flopping down in a chair, covered is scrapes and bruises,"And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's coming to live with us."Lance said cooly, as if it was an ordinary thing for a sane girl to come live with them.  
  
"Oh,.....WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard him Frogger."Vega laughed, walking over to the window and grabbing a few weeds from outside.  
  
"What exactly are those for, yo?"Toad asked warily.  
  
"I'm not gonna poisin you."Vega smiled, walking over to him, crushing the plants in her hand, and putting them on some of the larger cuts.  
  
"OUCH!!"he snapped,"That stings ya know!"  
  
"Quit bein' a baby,"Lance hissed,"Vega's a master at herbs, that's take the sting away later, and help you heal."  
  
"Remind me to kill Matthews later, no one deserves a beating for no reason."Vega hissed.  
  
"So is she really staying?"  
  
"Is who staying?"  
  
The trio looked up to see Wanda in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Cuddlebumps!"Toad said happilly, trying to get up, only to have Vega pin him down again.  
  
"Sit still or it'll only hurt worse."Vega hissed,"Hey Wanda."  
  
"She's staying with us?"Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes."Lance said flatly,"And she's staying with you."  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!"  
  
"You're sticking my Sugarcakes with this....this......demon?!"  
  
"Quit bein' a baby."Lance snapped.  
  
"I'm just as hapy about it as you Scarlet, but live with it."Vega snarled, purposly squirting some flower nectar in Toad's eye.  
  
"Well, my life just went from bad to worse."Wanda hissed,"What smells good in here?"  
  
"That would be Vega's roast beef."Lance smiled.  
  
"You didn't mention that she can cook."Toad said, looking at Lance with the eye that wasn't stinging.  
  
"Oh yeah, she a great cook."Lance laughed,"You think I would have brought her here if she couldn't help us?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hey Freddy."Vega laughed.  
  
"What's she doing here?"  
  
"Meet the newest Brotherhood chick."Toad hissed, mostly becuase half of his body stung by now.  
  
"Oh, and did we mention,"Vega smirked,"that world now knows mutants exist."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ow, my ears."Vega hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Wow, I haven't written this much in a while   
  
Vega:My ears hurt  
  
Lance:Yeah, we noticed  
  
Vega:My ears hurt  
  
Toad:We get the picture, yo  
  
Vega:my ears hurt  
  
Freddy:shut up already  
  
Vega:My ears hurt  
  
Wanda:LANCE!!  
  
Lance:Why are you lookin' at me?  
  
Vega:My ears hurt  
  
Everyone in the room:-_-, this is gonna be a long fic  
  
Disclaimer:My ears hurt  
  
Brotherhood members(minus Vega):KAIL!!!! 


	8. I can't think right now

Vega sat on the roof of the Brothrehood house, the wind blowing her wild hair in her face. It was the middle of April, but there was still a chill in the air. A chill that told said her life was about to change, drasticly.  
  
"What are you still doing up here?"  
  
"Just thinking."Vega sighed, looking up at the stars,"Trying to clear my head."  
  
Wanda sat down next to her,"There's more to your past than you're letting on, isn't there?"  
  
"It's not really my past, it's who I am."  
  
"Who you are, you make it sound like you're some terrible monster."  
  
"There are times when it seems like I am. Do you think it's natural for even a mutant to have yellow eyes that are always glowing in some way? Or, is it natural for things to explode when you get mad, or level entire cities for that matter?"  
  
"No, leveling cities is not normal, but exactly does that have to do with you?"  
  
"I'm not just a walking bad attitude cerebro. That's not even half of my powers. When i get mad, bad things happen, anything electronic around me will blow up, anf ires will start for no reason, I've even managed to summon these wierd monster things. I can control them, but they're scary, and they love to hunt. You know that fire that leveled Chicago a few years ago? That was me, this guy tried to rape me and I lost control. I woke up a week later in the orphanage, no one, besides Lance, had even realized I was gone."  
  
"Wow, and I thought I had it bad. How about I take you down to the mall tomorrow, I've got a friend that might be able to help you."  
  
"It's worth a shot."  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
Vega and Wanda left early. Wanda had talked Vega into not putting her hair up in a bun, so she settled for a high pony-tail, without Vega's bangs held back. Their first stop was a clothes store, for Vega's sake. She need some new clothes. She ended up with a few pairs of pants and tops, next stop, the Raven Occult Shop, where Agatha worked.  
  
"Agatha."Wanda said, walking to the back of the shop.  
  
The smell of incense was strong in the air, cinamon and Nightshade if Vega's nose wasn't playing with her.  
  
"Yes Wanda?"an elderly woman replied, seeing the two teens.  
  
"I've got a little problem."Wanda sighed,"Acutally a friend of mine."  
  
She nodded to Vega, who, as usual, was in a dfiant stance, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Yes, quite a wild one."Agatha smiled, looking Vega over,"I take it she's another mutant?"  
  
"Yes, she got a bit of a control problem with her mutation."Wanda said dryly,"She's got a tendancy to blow things up."  
  
"Tell me about it."Agatha said, nodding for the two teens to sit down.  
  
Vega told her everything she knew about her mutation, and some other junk. All the while Agatha had been flipping tarot cards and other things. Finally, Vega finished her story and Agatha looked at her.  
  
"I see, you've got close to the same problem Wanda had, but, I don't see how any one person could control such power at all ,even as well as you do."Agatha sighed,"I believe it's that necklace you wear. You said you think it hinders your powers?"  
  
"Yes."Vega replied, blowing a strand of blue out of her hair.  
  
"Alright, give me a few days to think about it, then come back."Agatha sighed,"i may be able to help."  
  
Vega nearly jumped in joy and suprise. The two girls left the store, happy and relieved. They went to see a movie, Ghost Ship, which they convenietly sneaked (oh god, did I just type that?! DAMN YOU TEACHERS!!) They finally went home, everyone else was gone when they arrived.  
Vega flopped down on the back of the couch and Wanda collapsed into a chair. Vega turned the tv on, new mutant report.  
  
"New information on the mutant menace has come to light. It is believed there is a group of mutants living in Bayville know as the X-Men. They are blamed for much of the damage and chaos that has hit the city in the past few years. Labrotories all over the United States are working on a cure for the mutants."  
  
"They make it sound like a disease."Vega said dryly.  
  
"Though it is unconfirmed, there is also a rumor that another group of mutants, led by one Magneto, is planning world conquest. These are dangerous times for us all."  
  
Vega nearly crushed the remote in her hand, this was getting out of hand.  
  
Wanda sighed,"It's only a matter of time now."  
  
Vega didn't say anything, she was too annoyed.  
  
~*~At the Xavier Institue for Gifted Youngsters~*~  
  
Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue had just seen the news, and were shocked. Their world was slowly falling apart at the seams.  
  
"Well, that's not good."Rogue said dryly,"It's only a matter of time till they find out the full story."  
  
"Ja."Kurt sighed,"And just when my life was starting to turn good!"  
  
"It could be worse."Kitty said hopefully,"Atleast they don't know the full story yet."  
  
"Good point."Rogue sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:(everyone is asleep) ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz 


	9. New Principal?

Vega sat in her favorite tree, laptop open in front of her. In front of her Lance sat, lazily chewing on the end of a pencil, while trying to do his algebra hoework.  
  
"Lance, quit eating your pencil and do the equation."Vega rolled her eyes,"Just because I'm a walking calculator doesn't mean you can use me."  
  
"Shut up,"Lance hissed,"you try doing this."  
  
"Ok."Vega grabbed the math book out of Lance's hand and looked at it, then quickly typed something on her laptop,"Done."  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm smart."Vega teased,"Hey 'Manda."  
  
Amanda looked through the branches up at Vega,"What are you, psychic?"  
  
"No, I heard you coming."Vega said plainly,"What's up?"  
  
"I just thought you might like to know that we're getting a new principal."  
  
"Again?!"Lance and Vega both groaned, having skipped school that day.  
  
"Actually our old principal is coming back."Lance fell out of the tree,"I take it you didn't like her."  
  
"Let's just says she's not on top of either of our favorite lists."Vega rolled her eyes and looked at Lance, sprawled out on the ground,"Especially mine."  
  
"Yeah, well, she didn't kick you around on a daily basis."Lance snarled, getting up.  
  
"No, that's you."Vega teased,"Wait, if Darkholm's coming back that means.............."  
  
"AVALANCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm outta here."Amanada ran off into the trees.  
  
"See ya." Bamf  
  
"Traitor."Lance muttered, walking back into the Brotherhood Boardiang House,"I'm dead." The first thing he saw when he walked in the door was a VERY peeved looking Mystique, holding Toad by the collar,'Shit.'  
  
"It's nice to see you agin, Lance."Mystique snarled,"Now, where's Vega."  
  
Lance went wide eyed,'What does she want with Vega?'  
  
"I asked you a question."Mystique snarled.  
  
"What do you want with Vega?!"Wanda snapped, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"Mystique asked, dropping Toad and walking over to her.  
  
"Because Vega is our friend and if you want to mess with her you'll have to come through us."Freddy said dryly, coming out of the, where else, the kitchen.  
  
"So you do know where she is."Mystique snarled,"Where?!"  
  
"We wouldn't tell you even if we did know."Lance spat,"You're not going to hurt her."  
  
"Oh, I won't hurt, I just want to kill her."Mystique snarled.  
  
"You wish."Toad finally picked himself up.  
  
"Why do you want to kill her anyway, what did she ever do to you?"Freddy asked, glaring at the shape shifter.  
  
"Because I ran away."Everyone looked up to see Vega sitting on a chandelier.  
  
"Get down here Vega!"Mystique yelled.  
  
"Um, no."Vega said flatly,"I don't feel like getting killed right now."  
  
"Vega, ho EXACTLY do you know her?!"Lance asked, watching Vega with interest.  
  
"She hasn't told you?!"Mystique laughed,"What's wrong, scared?"  
  
"Told us what?"Wanda looked warily up at her friend.  
  
"She's my daughter."Mystique snarled.  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"the whole room, minus the obvious, screamed.  
  
Vega covered her ears in annoyance and mutter something about stupid shape shifting wenches. Once the household had recovered from shock, they all turned their attention to Vega.  
  
Vega didn't need to be asked,"Yes, she's telling the truth."  
  
THUMP!!!!!  
  
Toad fainted, receiving an annoyed grunt from Vega and Wanda. Freddy slowly back into the kitchen and Lance stared up at his 'would-be-sister' in shock.  
  
"Did you HAVE to say it?"Vega snarled.  
  
"They'd find out sooner or later anyway."Mystique replied dryly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd perfer later."Vega glared angrily at her mother, praying for an excuse to get out of the house.  
  
BRRRIIIIING!!!  
  
"Saved by the phone."Vega muttered. jumping down and grabbing the phone,"Hello.............yeah, I heard............sure...................yeah, I'm fine, just a little steamed................long story.............see ya later."  
  
"What was that all about?"Lance asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." BAMF  
  
Vega appeared in a large tree in the park. She could see Kurt walking towards her hiding spot. She quickly jumped down, suprising her blue fuzzy brother.  
  
"Ah! Vega, don't do zat!"Kur yelped, jumping back.  
  
"Sorry."Vega smiled weakly,"What's going on?"  
  
"It's about ze new principal....."  
  
"If you're gonna tell me she's trouble save it, I've already met her."Vega snarled, punching the tree behind her.  
  
"You have?"Kurt was, needless to say, suprised.  
  
"She hates me, I hate her, we're even. I'll be happy if I never see her god damned face again. She's a lying wench."  
  
"How much do you know about her?"  
  
"Sit down, elf."Kurt obeyed the command, half expecting to be told Vega knew he was Raven Darkholm, aka Mystique's son. "Ok, first of all. I know she's a mutant, a shape shifting bitch who's probably caused a lot of trouble around here. Second, she hates my guts, I hate her's. I'm not going into detail on why. And third, she's my mother."  
  
Kurt went bug eyed and stared up at the blue haired mutant in shock,"M....m.....m....mother?!"  
  
"Is that all you can say?!"Vega groaned,"I just spilled my guts about something I've been keeping hidden from the world and all you can say is 'mother'?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just......"Kurt could figure out what to say.  
  
"Ok, what is it?"Vega snorted,"I know you want to tell me something so, OUT WITH IT!"  
  
"He's you brother."Vega and Kurt both spun around to see Lance approaching them.  
  
"Brother? Lance, are you crazy?!"Vega glared at Lance.  
  
"He's not."Vega looked down at the still shell shocked Kurt.  
  
"Kurt is your brother Vega."Vega was now as shell shocked at her double. "Of course, Mystique dropped him over a cliff when he was a baby."  
  
"So that's why he's crazy."Vega teased,"But why didn't she tell me about him."  
  
"She didn't tell me about you either."Kurt pointed out.  
  
"She didn't tell any of us."Lance said dryly.  
  
"Great, what's next?"Vega rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kurt.  
  
"I don't want to know."Lance lazily messed up Vega's hair, receiving an agitated growl,"Cool it, Nightshade."  
  
"Make me."Vega hissed, taking note of the new code name.  
  
"Vega, do you WANT me to shake you out of that tree?"Lance warned.  
  
"Like you could."Vega latched herself onto the tree.  
  
"Baby."Kurt muttered. 


	10. You've gotta love that girl

"Ok, I'm NEVER listening to Lance again."Vega flopped down in her bean bag chair and pulled out her sketch book.  
  
"Now what happened?"Wanda looked up from her spell book.  
  
"My brother?! How could Kurt be my bother?!"Vega groaned.  
  
"Oh, that's all."Wanda went back to her book.  
  
"You knew?"Vega asked.  
  
"Everyone knew that Kurt was Mystique's son."Wanda explained, as they heard a bang downstairs,"Your mother's home."  
  
Vega got up, locked the door, pushed their dresser in front of it, and flopped down on her bed,"There."  
  
"You have got to be the strangest mutant I have ever met."Wanda sighed.  
  
"I hate my mother, it's that simple."Vega said simply.  
  
"OW!! LEMMIE GO!!!!"  
  
the two girls exchanged glances,"Toad."  
  
"Should we save him?"Vega asked.  
  
"I guess, Mystique might kill him."Wanda groaned.  
  
Vega walked over and set a hand on Wanda's head. BAMF The girls landed in the living room. Indeed, Mystique had Toad by the collar and was getting ready to punch him.  
  
"Drop the toad."Vega hissed.  
  
"You're back."Mystique turned to her daughter.  
  
"You're hurting one of my teammates."Vega snarled,"Drop him."  
  
"Why should I?"Mystique threatened.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and hex bolted Mystique into a wall,"That's why."  
  
"Sweetums, you saved me!"Toad jumped to Wanda.  
  
BAMF Both girls were gone.  
  
"You can't deny it!!"Toad shouted,"You love me!"  
  
Lance walked into the room, surveyed the scene and rolled his eyes,"Oh brother. VEGA!!!"  
  
BAMF "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to warn you that Mystique's gonna kill you."Lance sighed.  
  
Vega walked over to her unconscious mother's body and set a very annyoed hand on her forehead and BAMF. BAMF She reappeared and sat down in her favorite chair,"Anything else?"  
  
"I do NOT know you."Lance rolled his eyes,"Where'd you take her?"  
  
"Somewhere."Vega said nanchalatly (Yuga:Abiou, you spelled that worng) (Kail:Shut up, I'm a mathmatician, not a spelling champ, that's Meg) (Keep typing, Kail)  
  
"Oh, brother."Lance slapped his forehead,"Why don't you go bug the X-Geeks."  
  
"Hey, my brother is one of those X-Geeks."Vega snorted,"Plus, so is your girlfriend."  
  
"Wanda's got a big mouth."Lance muttered.  
  
BRRRIIIING!!!  
  
Vega grabbed the phone,"Hello............long story........news? Lance, turn on channel 10."  
  
"New news on the mutant menace. A group of mutants known as the Brotherhood of Mutants has been identified. Their names are Lance Alvers,"Vega went wide eyed and began muttering things under her breath. "Todd Tolensky, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, and Fredrick..."  
  
"PIETRO!!!"Lance snapped,"HE IS NOT ONE OF US!!!!"  
  
"You heard that?........Yeah, he can be very loud............Sure, see ya."Vega hung up, walked over to Lance, and hit him on the head with her fist,"Kitty and Kurt are coming over."  
  
"Oh."Lance rubbed his head weakly,"Think that hand of yours is hard enough?"  
  
"Shut up."BAMF Vega landed in the room she and Wanda shared,"We've got a problem."  
  
"What?"Wanda looked up from her spell book.  
  
"We've been discovered."Vega said simply.  
  
"Excuse me?"Wanda looked worriedly at her.  
  
"It's officially been declared that the Brotherhood of Mutants lives in Bayville and I'm the only the one they didn't name."Vega explained.  
  
Wanda groaned and began hitting herself with the thick, hard cover, spell book in her hands,"I *bang* hate *bang* my *bang* life *bang."  
  
"Quit hitting yourself."Vega groaned, grabbing the book.  
  
"VEGA!! WANDA!!! GET DOWN HERE!!"  
  
"SHUT UP LANCE!!!"both girls shouted. BAMF They landed in the living room where Kitty and Kurt were waiting.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."Kitty slapped her forehead.  
  
"What's goin' on?"Freddy walked into the room, cloesely followed by Toad.  
  
"It's called we need to get out of here."Lance said simply.  
  
"Why?"Freddy sat down on the couch, sending Kurt, who'd been sitting on the edge of it, flying,"Oops."  
  
Vega rolled her eyes and caught Kurt as he came flying at her,"Something you'll need to learn, bro, NEVER sit on the couch with Fred around."  
  
"Thanks."Kurt rubbed his head.  
  
"Well, you probably won't like this but,"Kitty gave Vega a strange look,"the professor has offered to let you stay with us."  
  
"No way!"Toad yelped, hiding behind Lance.  
  
"Toad, come here."Vega said sweetly. Toad obeyed. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Toad jumped back in shock,"God, what are you?!"  
  
"My sister."Kurt smirked.  
  
"Ugh, I'm sorry I asked."Toad flopped down next to the Blob.  
  
"We are NOT staying there."Lance hissed.  
  
"Lance,"Vega sighed,"we can't stay here, they're bound to find us, we go anywhere else Mystique will find and turn us in. The Xavier Institute is the last place she'll think to look."  
  
"She's got a point."Wanda pointed out,"We don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"You're nuts!"Lance snapped.  
  
"No, you are."Vega hissed.  
  
"Well, we're going."Wanda said simply,"God, I'm nuts."  
  
"If my sugarcakes is going,....................*BIG FAT 'I'M-SO-GOING-TO-REGRET-THIS' SIGH* so am I."Toad hopped over next to them.  
  
"Freddy?"Vega smiled.  
  
The oversized mutant nodded,"I'm goin' with you."  
  
"You're all crazy!"Lance snapped.  
  
Vega walked over to Lance and picked up the remote,"Sorry." She broke the remote over his head.  
  
Lance fainted. All eyes turned to Vega who just rolled her eyes and gave them a 'I'm-not-leaving-him-behind' look.  
  
"Who EXACTLY are you, anyway?"Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm hurt, you don't recognize me?"Vega taunted.  
  
"Should I?"Kitty asked.  
  
"Kit-Kat, you're terrible."Vega took a defiant pose, leaning on a wall.  
  
"Vega?!"Kitty jumped in suprise.  
  
"The one and only."Vega smiled.  
  
"You're a mutant?"  
  
"No duh."Toad rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Toad!"Wanda, Vega, Kurt, and Kitty snapped.  
  
"We'll finish this little talk later."Vega sighed,"Everyone, get in the jeep, I'm driving."  
  
BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!  
  
"OPEN UP, FREAKS!!"  
  
"Uh oh."Kitty looked at the door,"They've found you."  
  
Kurt grabbed Kitty and Toad while Freddy picked up Lance Vega grabbed him and Wanda. DOUBLE BAMF  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"Toad shouted.  
  
BAMF Vega appeared and grabbed him BAMF  
  
"Let's go!"Wanda snapped.  
  
Vega put the key in the ignition and they sped off, Kurt holding on to the spare wheel to keep from flying away. 


	11. Could This Get ANY Worse?

"How could you let them stay with us?!"Scott yelled angrily,"They're our enemies!"  
  
"I realize that,"Xavier said calmly,"but they have nowhere else to go."  
  
"So, you'll risk our safety just for them?!"Scott snapped.  
  
"Kitty and Kurt obviously care about them,"Xavier explained,"especially Lance." BAMF Kurt, Kitty, and the Brotherhood landed between the two arguing mutants. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry."Kitty shrugged,"We ran into a little trouble."  
  
"Understatement."Vega rubbed her right arm, which was now bleeding profusely,"They shot at us, zapped us, and I think Kurt broke his arm."  
  
"I think so."Kurt cradled his arm, which seemed to be slightly bent.  
  
"You also trashed my jeep."Lance snorted,"I told you I don't like Vega's driving."  
  
"Shut up, Rocky."Vega snarled,"We're all tired and thoroughly ticked right now, I'm not in the mood to listen to your crap."  
  
"She used to be my best friend?"Kitty gave the demon a suprised look,"Weird."  
  
"Lance was a terrible influence on me."Vega shrugged, then cringed,"Damn guns."  
  
"Let me see your arm."Xavier, who was still trying to piece together who this blue haired girl was, eyed Vega. She painfully held out her arm. "My god!"  
  
"What is it?!"Lance and Kitty both yelped.  
  
"I've got a bullet stuck in my arm, big deal."Vega snapped,"Kurt's the one you have ta worry about."  
  
"Oh, that's all."Lance relaxed,"I thought it was something serious."  
  
"SERIOUS?!"Scott snapped,"This poor girl got shot because of your stupidity."  
  
BAMF Scott suddenly found himself on the floor with Vega sitting on his chest,"What the heck?"  
  
"You're a mutant?!"Xavier and Scott both yelped.  
  
"No shit sherlock."the Brotherhood growled.  
  
"I don't understoand how Cerebro didn't pick you up."Xavier wheeled over to examine Kurt's arm,"It's broken all right."  
  
"That's been bugging me too."Kitty shrugged.  
  
Wanda shook her head, telling her friend to keep her mouth shut. Vega nodded,"No clue."  
  
"What exactly is your power?"Xavier asked,"I can see that you can teleport, is there anything else?"  
  
"She's a walking Cerebro."Kurt explained, about to continue.  
  
'No, don't don't!!!'Vega mentally screamed,'I don't want them to know I'm Mystique's daughter!!!!!!'  
  
Kurt looked at Vega in suprise,"Vat did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing?"Vega stared at her brother,'Can you hear me?'  
  
Kurt gave her a funny look,'What's she talking about? Of course I can hear her.'  
  
'Don't.Say.Anything.'Vega mentally lectured,'Just.Don't.Say.Anything.' "Can we talk about this later, we're all tired and we need some sleep. You REALLY don't want to run into Lance or Wanda when they've lost a lot of sleep, trust me."  
  
"I'll agree with you there,"Freddy stretched sleeping,"you're no angel either."  
  
"She's never been an angel."Kitty pointed out,"Even when I knew her she was mean."  
  
"Oh, thanks."Vega growled.  
Kurt sat on his balcony, looking out at the night sky,'Everything is changing so fast. It's hard to believe that less than a year ago I was living in Germany with my family, or what I thought was my family. Now I find my real mother and I found out I've got a twin sister. I wish life was still that easy.'  
  
BAMF "Don't we all?"Vega appeared next to him,"You think I didn't love just being an orphan with nothing to worry about?"  
  
"Vega?"Kurt yelped, almost falling fron his perch.  
  
"You look suprised to see me."Vega smiled, playing with her pendant,"I could hear you all the way across the institute."  
  
Kurt groaned,"I think zat loud?"  
  
"Yeah, you do."Vega shrugged,"You need to relax elf. We've all got a lot on our plates, especially you. Protectig the world from people like our mother and Magneto can't be very easy."  
  
"It's not."Kurt looked up at the stars again,"Vat's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"Being an orphan, not knowing who you parents are."  
  
"It's not sp bad, you don't have to worry about junk like family reunions and family tree projects. It gets you out of a ton of school work."Vega smirked,"So, we can read eachothers' minds, cool. What else can we do?"  
  
"Vell, our powers are a lot alike."Kurt pointed out.  
  
"You kidding? All I have to do is get mad and I could blow this whole town sky high."  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"Well, ja, I guess. Oh god, I'm talking like you!"  
  
"Cuuute."  
  
"And now you're being sarcastic. I guess we really are twins. Question, how'd you get to be a blue hair ball?"  
  
"Mother dearest let Magmento experiment on me."  
  
"I guess it rubbed off, then."Vega shrugged,"'Case I know Mystique gave me up before you or I would have had some memory of you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vega let out a deep sigh and transformed into a female version of Kurt,"That explain it?"  
  
Kurt nearly fell from his perch, again,"Kinda."  
  
"I've been a blue fuzz ball as long as I can remember. If I hadn't been born with our mother's shape shifting powers I'd probably be dead."  
  
"How is it you got ze shape shifting power?"  
  
"You probably got it too, it just hasn't been released yet. Besides, my powers ARE limited. I have to go through my natural form to change into something else, plus, I can't chose the details about what I change into."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Say I wanted to transform into a cat, not that I like the stupid things at all, I couldn't chose what kind of cat or what color. I can just chage into one."Vega rolled her eyes,"It's really annoying." *Dada di di dum dari dari dum da dee da da* Vega gave an annoyed grunt and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket,"What?!..........Oh, sorry, I thought you were Mystique.........................awesome!! Sure, we'll be over first thing in the morning! Bye!"  
  
"Who was zat?"Kurt asked.  
  
"The person who's helping me with my powers. Wanda and I have to meet her at the mall first thing in the morning. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The next morning  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lance rolled over and let out an annoyed grunt,"Kurt, I thought your walls were sound proof. Kurt? Kuuuuurt?"  
Wanda, Vega, and Kurt raced through the mall at top speed. Vega was still trying to tie her hair back and Kurt's image inducer was on the fritz.  
  
"How the heck did you sleep in,"Wanda moaned,"Two hours!?"  
  
"Shut up, Wanda."Vega growled angrily,"I was up till midnight talking to Kurt."  
  
A teenage girl with spiked bleach blonde hair was leaning against a wall outside the shop,"You're late."  
  
"Sorry, Ivy."Vega panted,"Slept in."  
  
"Again?"Ivy rolled her silvery-blue eyes,"You're worse than me."  
  
"They're the ones who slept in,"Wanda growled,"I had to wake them up."  
  
"Who, may I ask, is this?"Ivy eyed Kurt, who was currently beating on his image inducer.  
  
"My brother."Vega explained,"It's a long story, where's the old bat?"  
  
"She had to get some stuff downtown, she'll be back in a while."Ivy explained,"Want some tea?" 


	12. News!

"So, this fur ball's your brother?"Ivy handed the three teens their tea,"Weird. You look nothing alike."  
  
"You'd be suprised."Vega muttered,"Yeah. It's strange but we're twins."  
  
"It's still hard to believe."Wanda shrugged,"Those two couldn't be more different."  
  
"Zat's for sure."Kurt gulped down his tea,"HOT!"  
  
"You honestly thought it wouldn't be?"Wanada gave an annoyed snort,"Where's Agatha?"  
  
"Right here."Said waitch sat down at the table with the teens"Who is this?"  
  
"This is my brother, Kurt Wagner."Vega explained,"Now, what information did you have for us?"  
  
"Yes, I do."Agatha smiled,"May I see your pendant?"  
  
"I'd rather not take it off,"Vega brushed a strand of hair out of her pale face,"I get the disturbing feeling that if I take it off someone may get hurt."  
  
Agatha nodded,"You have good instincts, child. If I'm right your pendant is made from a rare stone that actually inhibits a mutants powers. Should you take that pendant off, your powers may destory us all. Are there any noticable limits to the rest of your powers?"  
  
"My teleportation limit is just over two miles, while Kurt can manage nearly five now and my ability to sense mutants only goes about ten miles."Vega explained,'Should I mention my ablility to transform?'  
  
'No, you've said enough.'Kurt gave her brotherly smile.  
  
"I was righ then, the pendant inhibits your powers. And the form you are in now, it is not your natural form. Am I correct?"  
  
The twins exchanged suprised glances,"Yes."  
  
"As I thought."Agatha smirked,"I can tell because of the softness of your skin. A girl who has been through you life you have at leats a few scars to show for it. Your skin is smoothe and pale, as if you've had a perfect life, one free of pain and suffering."  
  
"You pay more attention zan Logan."Kurt looked well over suprised.  
  
"I've just learned over the years how to recognize things like that."Agatha rolled her eyes,"Vega, what can you remember from when you were younger?"  
  
"Not much,"Vega confessed,"just playing with Kitty and finding out about my powers mostly. That and finding out I'm a blue hair ball."  
  
BZZT ZAP ZZZZ!!!!!! Kurt's image inducer exploded,"Uh oh."  
  
"I didn't do it!"Vega yelped,"Sorry, reflex."  
  
"Ugh."Kurt slapped his forehead,"Not again."  
  
"Let me see it."Kurt handed the still sparking image inducer to Vega. "Hmm, no wonder it's out of wack."  
  
"We're listening."Wanda eyed her curiously.  
  
"The mechanism that produces the hologram overheats too easily."Vega said simply,"It needs something to cool it down."  
  
"In Engilsh please."Ivy groaned.  
  
"It's the like the engine of a car,"Vega explained,"you work it too hard, it overheats. Xavier overlooked that little detail."  
  
"It's there something you can do about it?"Wanda asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, unless you want to double, maybe even triple, the size of this already clunky piece of junk, no, there's nothing we can do about it. Kurt's got three choices."  
  
"And I'm not going to like any of zem."Kurt moaned.  
  
Vega took a deep breath,"Shut up, elf. One, he could deal with this piece of junk for the rest of his life. Two, he could just forget the thing and go to school as the blue hair ball he is. Or three, we beat out his shape shifting power."  
  
"Shape shifting power?"Ivy asked.  
  
"We both inherited our mother's shape shifting power,"Vega explained,"I can sense it in him. Unlike Kurt, though, I've been able to use it from birth. I've probably had a LOT more stress than hte elf."  
  
"And you've needed your power,"Agatha pointed out,"Kurt has not. You each had the gifts you needed to survive till your full power was needed. And, as Mystique told me, it's periods of high stress that release your powers."  
  
Vega nodded,"My teleporting ability emerged right after I leveled Chicago."  
  
"You what?!"the remainder of the room, with the exception of Wanda, yelped.  
  
"Long story."Vega said quickly,"Anyway, like I said, Kurt's got three choices."  
  
Agatha nodded,"No matter what choice you make, it will be hard, probably even painful."  
  
"Oh, ja, make me feel even worse."Kurt muttered,"Can I think about it later?"  
  
"Fine by me elf."Kaily shurggied, using one of her long nails to pry the cluky watch open,"Got any more info for us, Agatha?"  
  
"Not much, but I do believe I know who turned your team in."All ears in the room perked. "My sources inform me that Magneto or one of his henchmen is the one that turned you in."  
  
"Why does that NOT suprise me?"Wanda rolled her eyes,"Only my father would turn us in."  
  
"But what about Pietro?"Kurt asked,"I thought he left."  
  
Wanda shrugged,"So did we."  
  
"You don't think he defected and came back?"Ivy asked lightly.  
  
Wanda clenched a fist and the lights outside flickered,"He'd better not have."  
  
"If he wants to live he'd better not come back."Vega mused, watching the light show outside,"We'd better get back to the institue before Lance starts to wonder where I went."  
  
"Or Logan me."Kurt added.  
Lance let out an annoyed groan an rolled over,"Where is that stupid hair ball. I doubt he's even allowed to sleep in."  
  
At that moment Scott stormed into the room,"WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Who?"Lance growled, burying his head in a pillow.  
  
"KURT!"Scott snapped,"He never misses breakfast!!"  
  
"Probably went somewhere with Vega,"Lance grumbled,"I heard them talking last night."  
  
"Vega was in here?"Scott snarled.  
  
"Yeah, they must have been out on the balcony for at least two hours."Lance buried his face deeper in the pillow,"Now go away."  
  
"Lance!!!!! Lance!!"Vega and Wanda burst into the room,"Problem! Big problem!!"  
  
Lance let out another muffled groan,"What now!?"  
  
"We figued out who turned us in!"Vega said breathlessly.  
  
"And that's problem?"Scott growled.  
  
"Put a cork in it, Summers."Wanda snarled,"The problem is my father is not only alive but he's out to get us. Not to mention my brainless brother is around here somewhere too."  
  
"Oh, cute."Lance sat up and glared at the girls in the doorway,"Got any more suprises for me?"  
  
"Not that I know of."Vega shrugged,"Ugh, damn arm."  
  
"You're gonna be sore for the next week."Lance rolled his eyes,"Now, where's Kurt? Summers is ready to kill."  
  
"He's downstairs."Wanda let out an annoyed grunt,"Probably calling Amanda and filling her in on everything that just happened to us."  
  
Vega shook her head,"Kurt's got a big mouth, but he only uses it for eating."  
  
"Yeah right."Lance muttered,"Now go away and let me sleep."  
  
"I think not."Scott snapped,"You stay with the X-Men you train with the X-Men."  
  
Vega rolled her eyes and grabbed Scott and Wanda,"If you're not up by noon I'll come up and dump ice on you." BAMF  
  
"Brat."Lance rolled over and went back to sleep. 


	13. Promises and a close call

Vega looked up from her rooftop perch,"I just realized something."  
  
"Huh?"Kurt rolled over to look at his sister.  
  
"We've gotta go back to school tomorrow,"Vega began,"and the Brotherhood has now been identified as mutants."  
  
"You're worried about people like Duncan, aren't you?"Kurt propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
Vega nodded,"There's going to mutant haters and probably even police there, and you know how bad we are with our tempers."  
  
"But, they don't even know about you."Kurt reminded her.  
  
Vega's`amber eyes shined in the dying sunlight,"I don't care, they're my team and I'm not going to leave them. If I have to show my true form and let the world know I'm a mutant then so be it. It'll just be another 'freak' for them to fear."  
  
"Freak? Atleast you can transform and don't have to hide behind a hologram."Kurt pointed out,"You've been a shape shifted since we were babies."  
  
Vega folded her arms behind her head and flopped down,"You've got the same powers I do, yours just haven't emerged yet. You were born a spider monkey, of should I say elf? It took me years to become as flexible as you."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes,"And you can transform and I can't."  
  
"Xavier thinks that periods of high stress or pain release the X-gene in a person. I've had WAAAY more stress than you, that's the only reason I've got the shape shifter power."  
  
"Vat do you call getting experimented on?"  
  
"I was looking through Mystique's files while I still lived with her, and ya know what I found?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Both of us nearly died at birth. I stopped breathing five or six times, ATLEAST, and the only reason I didn't die was because you would start screaming. Then, after the moron doctors figured out that I was allergic to the perfume my nurse wears, your hear started to give out on you. I think that's how Magneto managed to get his hands on you, he offered to help you and, instead, experimented on you, but, I'm not sure."Vega's tail flicked lightly around her,"Whatever it is, Mystique dropped you off a bridge and left me at the orphanage." A flash of bright red around Vega suddely made her jump,"Oh boy..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"TOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Frogger strikes again."Vega rolled her eyes as several lights exploded in the institute and Toad flew out and window below them,"Idiot. Whatever, I'm gonna talk to my boys tonight and warn them about losing their tempers with Matthews and any other mutant haters. This is going to be rough on all of us."  
  
"Well, vater happens,"Kurt smirked,"Kitty and I will be there for you."  
  
"Sooner or later the world will find out about you guys, too, and we'll be there for you when that does happen."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Vega propped herself up again and put a gentle hand on Kurt's,"I promise."  
Running. She couldn't stop running. Kitty didn't look back, she was too scared to. Suddenly something stopped her. There was a body about ten feet away. There was blood everywhere. "Lance!" She ran over and cradled the lifeless body,"Lance, wake up! Please!"  
  
A demonic roar shattered what little silence was left around her as a huge dark shadow with glowing red eyes approached her. Kitty couldn't move, it was like the creature had her hypnotized. Suddenly the once black sky turned blood red and the darkness faded. There was a huge battle raging all around her. The Brotherhood, along with herself, Kurt, Rogue, and Logan, were fighting what looked like some kind of mutant. Suddenly a huge black lightning bolt struck her, and everything went black.  
  
'Ok, why do I get the feeling someone is standing in the room besides the fur ball?'Lance closed his eyes tighter,'Please say it's not one of the X-geeks. Where's Kurt? It's probably Vega to yell at him for something.'  
  
"Lance? I know you're awake."  
  
'Or it could be Kitty.'Lance reluctantly opened his eyes to find said mutant girl standing over him,'Yeah, it's Kitty.' Then he noticed the worried look in her eyes and sat up,"What's wrong, Pretty Kitty?" He patted the bed next to him.  
  
Kitty gently sat down, as if afraid she'd phase through the bed into the basement,"Sorry to bug you, I'm just...."  
  
"Nightmare?"Lance sat up revealing his bare chest. Kitty just nodded,"Vega used to have them all the time. What's got you so freaked out?"  
  
"It's not really the nightmare,"Kitty whispered,"it's just that when I woke up I had phased through the floor of the basement and was buried alive under the institue. I got so freaked out I forgot about my mutation and almost sufficated. I just got so scared."  
  
Lance nodded,"I remember Vega used to wake up at night crying or screaming. I never told her, but, she occasionally transformed in her sleep, usually into a Kurt look-alike which I still see here in now and then. There would even be times when I'd wake up from a dream and Vega would be standing over me cussing about being shaken out of bed at three in the morning. She still yells at me for the last time I did it. I literally cracked the orphanage in half, the fault line being right under Vega. The poor girl woke up thirty feet down in a crack. It took her two days to get out and when she did she yelled at me for ten hours straight, and her voice didn't waver once. She couldn't talk for a week after that, there was also a huge thunder storm the whole time she was yelling at me. The nun that ran the orphanage got struck by lightning."  
  
Kitty couldn't help but giggle,"Yeah, that's Vega. She was always like that. She got mad at my mom once and mom claims a huge red wolf attacked her. Vega's just a trouble magnet."  
  
"All of the Brotherhood is."Lance pointed out,"Hm, where's the elf?"  
  
Kitty looked behind her, indeed, Kurt's bed was empty,"Probably out with Vega. I think I saw them sneaking out ealier."  
  
Lance raised and eyebrow,"One of you goddy-goodys, sneaking out after curfew? That's a new one in my book."  
  
"Kurt's the biggest trouble maker on the team. Well, more like trouble follows him everywhere. His image inducer keeps fritzing out, Mystique dropped him off a bridge, let Magneto experiment on him, AND nearly got him killed."Kitty laughed,"It's no wonder he and Vega are twins."  
  
"How'd you...."  
  
"I heard them talking the other night."Kitty shrugged,"They were right over my window, I couldn't hlp but hear. I think Rogue did too."  
  
"I've been a terrible influence on you."Lance shook his head in mock sorrow,"Your parents are going to kill me."  
  
"They don't even know you live in Bayville."  
  
"You didn't tell them?"  
  
"If they found out YOU were in Bayville they'd take me away and I'd never see you or any of my friends again. This is where I belong, not at some school back in.....where ever I came from. You have been a bad influece on me, I can't even remember where I came from."both teens laughed at this. "My parents are NOT going to like this when they come to visit next week."  
  
"Next.Week.?"Lance went wide eyed.  
  
"What? What is it?"Kitty asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, you don't want your parents to see me, and I doubt we'll have left by then."  
  
"Point taken. I don't see why they hate you so much, they barely know you. Sure, you nearly got us killed and used me a few times, but you're a sweet guy once you get by all that. You're like a big brother to Vega and the Brotherhood boys and you're willing to do anything, even go behind your own teammates' backs for me. They'll never see that in you, all they'll see is an arrogant hood who's going nowhere in life. It's like Vega and I are the only ones who know the real you."  
  
"That's because you and Vega are the only ones I've allowed to see my soft side. Vega is like my little sister, but you, you're...you're......"  
  
Kitty giggled,"You're not very good at being sweet, Lance, but you're cute when you try. That's something I'll have to teach you."  
  
"Cute? That gets out to NO ONE, understood, Katherine Amane Shadowcat Pryde?"Lance smirked.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!"Kitty gave a fake salute,"Wait a minute, who told you my middle name?"  
  
"Vega."Lance shurgged,"Ugh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've got school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah, they'll know about you being a mutant. That's gotta be really hard."  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be. The first orphanage I went to found out I was a mutant. I barely escaped with my life."  
  
Kitty went wide eyed,"They tried to kill you?" Lance nodded solemnly. "You don't think they'll, like, do that here, do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know Vega is going to do something stupid. If they start causing trouble for us Vega may just let the world know she's a mutant, more importantly, she may blow something up and someone could get hurt. Things have a habbit of blowing up when she gets ticked off."  
  
"Well, even if she does blow something up, or transform into a giant monster, I'll be there with you. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"What about your friends at school? They'll give you hell for hanging out with a mutant."  
  
"People like them come and go, but friends like Vega and guys like you come once in a lifetime."  
  
Without even realising it, their faces slowly became closer and closer.  
  
"What, I'm not your friend?"Lance asked slyly.  
  
"No,"their lips were only millimeters apart,"you're so much more."  
  
BAMF Vega and Kurt appeared behind them, Kurt's image inducer smoking.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk!"Vega growled angrily.  
  
Kitty and Lance jumped in suprise,"Wha?!"  
  
Kurt gave the two a funny look,"You realize if Scott and Jean saw zis they'd kill you."  
  
"Uh, hi."Kitty was as red as a tomato, and Lance not much better.  
  
Vega shook her head,"Kurt, go wake up Toad and Freddy, would ya? I forgot to give the boys their lecture."  
  
"I knew there was something wrong."Lance muttered,"Vega's always lecturing me."  
  
BAMF Kurt was gone. 


	14. Confessions

I've been looking at my fic lately and I realised something.  
  
Kurt:And ve probably don't want to know what it is  
  
I'm going in a completely different direction than I was planning. So I'm gonna have to re-write my summaries!! UGH!!!  
  
Yuga:*gently pats authoress on the back* poor, poor abiou. All that work, plus being sick  
  
Shut the hell up, Yugorana.  
  
  
"Ok, is there a reason you got us up at two in the morning?"Toad rubbed his eyes sleepily,"The least you coulda' done is wake up Wanda too."  
  
"I'm not gonna get my brother killed."Vega rolled her eyes,"I had to elf wake you up so I could warn you."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes,"I smell a lecture."  
  
"Can it Lance."Vega hissed,"We all know we have to go back to school tommorow, don't start Toad, and there's bound to be mutant haters there. The school board is also going to be keeping an eye on us. In a week or two they're going to call a board meeting to decide wether or not mutants are going to be allowed to stay in BHS, so you idiots need to do a little something called BEHAVE!"  
  
"Why should we even worry about school?"Toad asked,"It's not like it'll even matter. We'll get beaten up anyway."  
  
"You forget who you're talking to."Kitty shook her head,"Between Lance and Vega, the only one who'll get beaten up is Duncan and his friends."  
  
"Too true."Kurt smirked.  
  
Vega nodded,"Matthews is gonna get his sorry butt kicked if he tries anything stupid tomorrow, but that's not my point. My point is that we're going to have trouble tomorrow. I wouldn't be suprised if some idiot brought a gun and tried to use us for target practice. I do NOT want you to cause ANY trouble, understood?"  
  
"But..."Toad began.  
  
"Understood?"Vega snarled.  
  
"Yes ma'am."the brotherhood said quickly.  
  
"Good,"Vega turned to Kitty and Kurt,"if you two really want to stick up for us, that's fine. The ones I'm worried about when it comes to you are Summers and his goody-goody girlfriend, they'll send you on a mega guilt trip, or worse."  
  
"Do we REALLY look like we care?"Kitty lazily slapped Vega,"We're your friends."  
  
Vega looked out the window,"The sun's rising, we'd better get ready for school."  
  
Later that day  
  
Vega walked down the hall, avoiding the angry glares from the other students of Bayville High. She lazily ducked as a rock flew by her head,"You're gonna have to be faster than that, human!"  
  
'Must you insist on throwing insults back?'Kurt mentally whined.  
  
'Oh, shut up, elf.'Vega quickly unlocked her locker and threw her books in,'I've got a headache, besides, mother dearest wants to talk to us.'  
  
'See you there.'  
  
Vega grabbed her sketch book, slammed her locker, and BAMF. She appeared on her mother's desk, making said shape-shifter jump and scatter papers all over the room,"Now, what do you want?" BAMF Kurt appeared behind her. "What took ya so long?"  
  
"Had to find a place to 'port."Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Good, you're both here."Mystique smiled,"But did you really have to land on my desk?"  
  
"Yes."Vega snarled.  
  
Mystique shook her head sadly,"Vega, you're just like your father. Anyway, the reason I wanted you here, well, there are two reasons. The first, as you know, they are going to call a board meeting to decide whether or not mutants will be allowed in school. Vega, I want you to speak at the meeting. You know better than any of us what it's like to grow up and live as a mutant, you'd be perfect."  
  
Vega looked thoughtfully at her sketch book,"You've got a point. Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Good, now, as for you Kurt,"Mystique turned to her son,"Vega will need all the help she can get prepairing for the meeting, whatever she needs, you are to help her with. Understood?"  
  
"Who died and made you queen?"Kurt snorted,"But I will help Vega, but only because she's my sister."  
  
Mystique shook her head again,"I know I deserved that. I also have a warning for you."  
  
"We're listening."Vega lazily leaned back, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"Magneto,"she replied simply,"he turned you in for a reason."  
  
"No shit."Vega muttered.  
  
"Mostly, he wants to finish what he started."  
  
"You mean the experiments?"Vega said dryly,"How does he intend to get his hands on my brother with me around?"  
  
"Kurt's not the only one he wants."Mystique added.  
  
Vega loast her balance and hit the floor with a thud,"Excuse me?!"  
  
"He wants both you and Rogue."Mystique let out a sad sigh,"He thinks one of you may hold the power of Apocalypse."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding!"Kurt yelped.  
  
Vega rubbed her head angrily,"What he said. What do we have to do with Apocalypse?"  
  
"A lot."Mystique leaned back in her chair,"Kurt, could you go get Rogue, she may want to hear this."  
  
Kurt looked questioningly at his twin,'Location?'  
  
'Up on the roof.'Vega pulled herself to her feet.  
  
BAMF  
  
Vega pulled out her hair tie and let her hair fall down her back,"Why do you want Rogue."  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute."  
  
BAMF Kurt and Rogue reappeared, Roque in mid-question.  
  
".....do you want?"  
  
"Mother?"Kurt said, obvious detest in his voice.  
  
"Yes,"Mystique nodded to three chairs behind them,"you may want to sit down." Roque and Kurt did, while Vega gave her mother a 'there's-nothing-you-can-say-to-freak-me-out' glare. "Fine by me. Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Try, what the heck Ah've gotta do with this."Roque rolled her eyes.  
  
"Start from the beginning."Vega grunted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ok, are you sure you don't want to sit down, Vega?" Vega gave another glare. "First of all, there are five of you."  
  
Vega raised and eyebrow,"You have FIVE children? Why does that not suprise me?"  
  
"You three, your older brother, and your baby sister Serena."Mystique explained,"I've been able to keep track of you three, and Serena has been living with me since she was a baby. Your older brother was kidnapped the very night he was born."  
  
Rogue nodded,"Ah think Ah remember somethin' like that."  
  
"Explain how we're in the same grade, then."Vega hissed.  
  
"You and Kurt were born three months premature,"Mystique explained,"so the three of you are just over seven months apart."  
  
Vega snickered,"So, that's why Kurt's brain dead."  
  
"Actually,"Mystique teased,"Kurt was born nearly two hours before you Vega. If either of you suffered brain damage, it would have been you."  
  
It was Kurt's turn to snicker,"Zat would explain her temper."  
  
"Get back to the story."Rogue snapped,"By the way, if ya are mah mother, what's mah name?"  
  
"Alright,"Mystique smiled,"your name is Marie Kira Darkholm. You were born August 30, 1984 in New Orleans. Vega and Kurt were born February 21, 1985 in Germany. Rogue herself was born a month premature, which could explain why she cannot control her powers."  
  
Vega nodded,'That would also explain my little power glitch.'  
  
'You call ZAT a glitch?'Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Back to the story."Mystique looked lovingly at her three children,"When Rogue was born I was afraid her father would take her like he took your older brother, so I left her in a nearby orphanage where I'd be able to keep and eye on her. A few months later I found I was pregnant again, unfortunately, the twins' father had vanished before I could tell him. I went back to Germany to visit my family, and that's where you two were born. There were immediately problems. Vega's lungs weren't fully developed, so she frequently stopped breathing. Not long later we also found she was allergic to the perfume one of the nurses used. Once we got that mess settled, Kurt's problems arose. His brain wasn't fully developed, and began to give out. There was nothing the doctors could do, the only possibility was a brain transplant, and the only compatible brain was Vega's. I was left with a choice, let my son die, or kill my daughter and take a risk where my son only had a fifty percent chance of living."  
  
"Why does that not suprise me?"Vega muttered.  
  
"Then, Magneto came. He made me and offer I couldn't refuse. He said he could save Kurt's life. I was desperate, I took his offer. Vega stayed with me at a hotel while I left Kurt with Magneto. When I came back I saw what Magneto's experiments had done to Kurt, I was furious. You pretty much know the rest of that story. I was so heart-broken over Kurt I abandonned Vega at the orphanage. After that Magneto found me again, and I was forced to become his servant. A few years later Destiny came to me and warned me about Rogue's powers, and, for her safety, I went back and adopted her. When her powers emerged her memory was warped and she forgot everything about me. Five years ago Magneto found Kurt again. I couldn't think of anything else to do to occupy him. I took the form of his late wife."  
  
"One night stand."Vega rolled her amber eyes,"Another no supriser."  
  
"Vega, please."Mystique groaned,"You're a smart-mouth pain, just like your father. But, yes, and Serena was the result of that."  
  
"And, who is our father?"Vega didn't want to admit it, but everything she was hearing was starting to get to her. Her head hurt and her legs were weak.  
  
Mystique looked at her hands,"Rogue and your older brother's father is a man named Victor Creed." Vega sat down on Kurt's arm rest. "As for the two of you, I think I'd better discuss that with him before I tell you, but I will say this. He is Victor Creed's younger brother." 


	15. sorry

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so  
  
Two hours later  
  
so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Let me explain: First, I get hit wit writer's block for to weeks, then, when I've FINALLY got something to publish, our house gets hit by lighning and te router for our internet blows out. We finally get a new router a month later, and it's the wrong kind! So, take another month, we finally get the right router, and the internet STILL won't work! Then, if thing's weren't bad enough, I have to go to Tortola for a week, it was BOOOORING and they had no internet acess. And, guess what the icing on the cake was, my brainless best friend put my laptop under the footrest of my favorite recliner to read my Harry Potter fic, it'll be a while before I get that up, and I didn't know about it! Any guesses as to what happened? My mother called me into the kitchen, and I closed the footrest on my laptop! The screen was totaled! Now I have to pay fifty dollars for a new screen, Cynthia's refusing to help pay for it, and m internet's STILL down! That's why I haven't published anything in forever, please please please don't kill me! I've gotten a lot of work done on my fics and as soon as my laptop come sback from the repair shop I'll put all my fics on a floppy and get to the library, where I am right now, and publish them, I swear on my Harry Potter books! Oh, and something else, school starts September 2 second for me, my mother's finally letting me go back to public school (I've been in a christian academy since fourth grade and i hated my teachers) so I might not be able to update much even when the internet does get fixed. well, anyway, that's my story, and I swear on the Bible that it's true. I promise I'll post as soon as I can. Once again, I am So so so  
  
two hours later  
  
so so so sorry! 


	16. Found my backup disk! Chapter 15: Serena

Oh my god I'm an IDIOT!  
  
Yuga:you just figured that out?  
  
Shut up, anyway, I was just reading over my fic, and I just realized I keep calling Vega Kaily.  
  
Vega:Moron  
  
Sorry about that, Kaily's the character from my Yu-Gi-Oh and I'm always getting my fics mixed up. I'll try not to do that anymore, I promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vega and Rogue walked into the Raven Ocult Shop, backpacks slung over their shoulders. They walked wordlessly through the crowd and into the back of the shop. Both girls were expecting to see Agatha sitting at the table, instead Mystique was sitting there.  
  
Rogue dropped her backpack suprise,"Wha...?"  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?"Vega snarled,"And where's Agatha?"  
  
"She's fine."Mystique said calmly, making Vega even madder,"I'm the one who summoned you here, not her."  
  
"You think I didn't know that?"Vega growled,"What the hell do you want, mother?"  
  
BAMF "VEGA!!!"  
  
The demon cringed,"Oh, Kurt, hi."  
  
"What, you're not gonna say hi to me?"Lance asked dryly.  
  
"What's HE doing here?"Mystique asked.  
  
"What're YOU doing here?"Vega retorted.  
  
"Vill you two stop fighting for five minutes?"Kurt moaned.  
  
"Like that's gonna happen."Rogue rolled her eyes,"Just tell us what ya wanted so we can go on with our lives."  
  
"Get him out of here."Mystique glared at Lance.  
  
"Whatever you've got ta say, you can say in front of him."Vega snarled,"He'd hear about it anyway."  
  
Mystique raised a non-existant eyebrow at this,"And why is that?"  
  
"The Brotherhood's our family,"Rogue shrugged,"keepin' secrets from them ain't exatly easy, even when we want ta."  
  
"Oh, you trust them now?"Mystique acused.  
  
"Yeah, you're not in charge anymore,"Kurt replied flatly,"Lance and Vega are."  
  
"Just get to the point!"Vega snapped.  
  
"Touchie."Mystique muttered,"Ok, the reason I called the three of you hear is because of your younger sister, Serena."  
  
"Huh?"Lance gave the trio a strange look.  
  
"We'll explain later,"Vega hissed,"what about Serena?"  
  
"I want you to take care of her."Mystique said blutly.  
  
"Nani?!"Vega yelped. (AN:Nani=what in Japanese)  
  
"Since when do you speak Japanese?"Lance raised an eyebrow at his twin.  
  
"Too much Yu Yu Hakusho."Vega shrugged,"Now, WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT US TO TAKE HER?! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"  
  
"I don't want her near Magneto and the Acolytes."Mystique replied,"I want to give her the best chance she can get at being a normal child, besides I want her to get to know you."  
  
"We'll be a worse influence than the Acolytes."Rogue pointed out,"Vega spent most of last night cussin' out Scott for blastin' her across the room."  
  
"Good, someone needs to teach her the rules of life."Mystique grinned.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes,"You want your daughter to cus out her teachers and beat the crap out of every boy within five miles?"  
  
Mystique faked a thoughtful look,"No, but it's better than putting her in an orphanage or leaving her with someone who'll treat her like a baby and protect her all the time."  
  
"Where is she?"Vega asked, very quickly remembering her experiences in the orphanage.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
A few seconds later a small girl walked into the room. She has light blue skin and pure white hair with three red stripes that reached down to her knees and big, bright blue eyes. She stopped short as soon as she saw the four teens gathered around Mystique, and immediately began to back away.  
  
Vega saw her first,"It's ok, we're not gonna hurt you, Serena." The girl just shook her head and back away a few more steps. Vega smiled and took a few steps forward,"Serena, don't worry, we're like you."  
  
Serena shook her head again,"No."  
  
Vega's eyes glowed lightly and she changed into her fuzzy form,"See?"  
  
Mystique went bug eyed,"Since when is she a shape shifter?"  
  
Lance shrugged,"Few years, you'd be suprised how little you know about her."  
  
Serena backed away again, but, then took a better look at the demon,"Demon."  
  
"Wow,"Lance snickered,"finally a little kid with some common sense."  
  
Serena giggled,"Fuzzy demon."  
  
"You think I'm funny looking,"Vega smiled,"wait till you see the elf over there." She pointed her thumb at Kurt,"He makes me look like an ugly gorilla."  
  
"You already look like an ugly gorilla."Lance muttered.  
  
"I heard that."Vega snarled,"That's Lance, the walking fault line, the goth is Rogue, and the stupid one is Kurt, my brainless twin."  
  
"Hey!"Kurt made a face,"Takes one to know one!"  
  
"He's not as dumb as he looks,"Vega grinned,"he's dumber."  
  
"VEGA!!!!"  
  
"I can't beleive I'm leaving my daughter with THEM."Mystique muttered.  
  
"We heard that."the twins glared at her,"You're the one who asked us to do this."  
  
Serena looked at her mother,"Momma?"  
  
Mystique got to her feet and picked Serena up,"I want you to go with them, Serena."  
  
"Bu' I wanna stay wih you!"Serena wined.  
  
"I know you do,"Mystique said sadly,"but you'll be safer with your brother and sisters, they can take care of you, I can't."  
  
"Bu'..."  
  
"Come on, Sere'."Vega gently picked her up. "She'll still be around, we'll take you to see her now and then, besides, we've got a bunch of morons for you to torment back at the mansion, plus more hiding places than you can count."  
  
"Weally?"Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah,"Kurt agreed. "Vega's impossible to find half the time."  
  
Vega turned back into her human form and Serena cuddled up in her arms,"C'mon, let's get outta here before Xavier decides that Mystique's trying to kill the elf again."  
  
"Not the professor,"Kurt shook his head."Jean and Scott."  
  
"Let's go,"Lance shook his head and grabbed Vega and Rogue by the collar. "I thought I heard Evan's voice."  
  
  
  
BAMF BAMF "Honey! I'm home!"  
  
Wanda almost fell off the balcony wall. "Kurt! Don't do that!"  
  
"Please!"Kitty added. "Who's that?"  
  
She was looking at the sleeping child in Vega's arms, who shifted sleepily. Lance, Kurt, and Roque all sat down on Vega's bed, while the demon shifted Serena in her arms and looked over at Kitty,"This little brat's Serena, my, our, kid sister."  
  
"Our?"Wanda asked.  
  
"Magneto and Mystique's daughter."Lance said dryly.  
  
"WHAT?!"Wanda all but screamed.  
  
Serena shifted in Vega's arms but didn't wake.  
  
"Not so loud,"Kitty hissed, getting up and looking Serena over. "she's so cute. She looks alot like Mystique."  
  
"Sadly,"Kurt hissed.  
  
Vega shook her head. "Yeah, but those eyes, I don't know where she got them. They're gorgeous, blue as the sky and about as big."  
  
"V! Ya back!"Toad hopped into the room and hid behind Vega. "Hide me!"  
  
Pietro suddenly raced into the room. "Where is he?! Where's the little toad!"  
  
"You touch him I'll skin you alive!"Vega snapped.  
  
Pietro was staring, wide eyed and open mouthed, at Vega. Drool began dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Ya jus' gonna stand there?!"Rogue snapped. "Get rid of him before he does somethin' stupid!"  
  
Wanda's eyes were glowing and several lights in the room were sparking, but Pietro still didn't seem to notice, he was still staring at Vega. Lance stood up and walked a few circles around him, waving his hand in front of his face. He didn't move, but began mumbling and opening and closing his mouth.  
  
"What in the name of all things unholy is wrong with him?"Vega asked.  
  
"I need an expert opinion,"Lance finally said,"Kitty, what do you think? Drooling, staring, brainless babling, complete loss of sanity."  
  
Kitty was having trouble keeping a straight face,"Vega, he's falling head over heels for you."  
  
Vega raised an eyebrow at this and every light in the room exploded. Toad, Kurt, and Lance fell to the floor laughing hysterically, and Rogue just rolled her eyes. Wanda looked from Pietro, to Vega, and back to Pietro. Kitty herself was laughing hysterically and leaning on Vega for support.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"Wanda finally asked.  
  
"Whatever it was I must have done it too,"Vega groaned and glanced back at the toad rolling around behind her. "I think you're safe, Toad."  
  
"Th--Thanks, V!"Toad said between fits of laughter.  
  
Vega handed Serena over to Kitty and walked up to Pietro,"Get out."  
  
"Sure,"Pietro walked out of the room without another word.  
  
Everyone in the room fell over laughing. 


	17. I think I lost a chapter back there, oh ...

Logan walked sleepily into the kitchen, not even noticing the blue-haired girl sitting on the counter. He walked over to the refrigerator and began rooting around for a can of beer. He growled angrily. "I just bought two six packs!"  
  
Then he caught it, the familiar scent of his favorite blue-haired demon. He jumped, hit his head on the on the top of the refrigerator, and spun around to glare at Vega, who was sitting on the counter with a deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face and a can of beer in her hand.  
  
"Care to explain?"Logan asked, grabbing a can from the box next to her.  
  
"I thought Xavier said no more beer in the institute?"Vega asked cooly, retaining her usual confident appearance.  
  
"You don't say anything, and neither will I."Logan said simply, taking a big gulp of beer. "So, what're you doing with my beer?"  
  
Vega set her can down next to her. "Would you rather have Storm or someone else accidentally find your beer and report you to Xavier? But I swear I have no idea where the rest of it is, I'd go after Pietro or Toad, they were both acting a little weird today and I thought I smell alcohol on Toad's breath."  
  
"So, you met our new house-mate?"Logan grinned and sat down next to her. "What'd the Brotherhood do?"  
  
"Every light in the room exploded,"Vega shrugged,"and Magneto's boy is head over heels for me."  
  
Logan spat out the beer he'd been chugging,"He what?!"  
  
"He chased Toad into the room for something, took one look at me, and couldn't say anything besides 'Sure' for the next three hours." Vega grinned. "I'd expect Magneto's son to have more brains than that."  
  
"You're not the only one, but I'd also expect a girl raised in a prim orphanage like yours not to drink beer."  
  
Vega looked innocently at the beer in her hand. "This is me we're talking about, not Kitty. Lance practically raised me, and it's not like I'm a crazed alcoholic."  
  
Logan chuckled. "And how did you know about these?"  
  
"Followed my nose, I AM Sabertooth's neice."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at this. "You are?"  
  
"What? Didn't Xavier tell you? Rogue's the freak's daughter and Kurt and I are his brother's."  
  
Logan set his beer down and took Vega's chin in his hand. "You don't know who your father is, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just that he's Sabertooth's brother."  
  
"The only clue Mystique gave us was his last name, Creed."  
  
"And you want to find out more."  
  
"Any idea where Sabertooth might be?"  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"I want to find my father."  
  
"Don't you have enough to worry about babysitting your boys?"  
  
Vega laughed lightly. "Wanda can take care of them. Kurt and I want to find our father, and we really need a break from all the stress and crap around here. We all need a vacation." She took another gulp of her beer and looked Logan in the eye. "So, you gonna tell me where to find Sabertooth or do I need to get Rogue to zap Xavier?"  
  
"Fine, I'll take you and the elf to him,"Logan sighed in defeat. "AFTER school gets out."  
  
"Fine, swear you'll take me and Kurt to find Sabertooth the day after school gets out."  
  
Logan couldn't help but grin. "You're smart, Vega, smarter than a lot of the people in this town. Fine, I swear on my claws that I will take you and Kurt to Sabertooth, and I'll make sure you two don't get killed."  
  
"Thanks,"Vega smiled. "you're not so bad, for an evil psycotic teacher."  
  
"Who said that?"Logan glared at her.  
  
"Daniels,"Vega shrugged. "the more I hear the more I hate him."  
  
"No wonder I like you so much."  
  
Vega gulped down the last of her beer and tossed it across the room and into a trash can. "I'd better get to bed before someone finds out I'm out of bed." She jumped to her feet and began to walk out.  
  
"One thing,"  
  
Vega stopped and looked at him. "Hm?"  
  
"What were you doing down here, anyway?"  
  
Vega smiled. "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What my father's like."  
  
"And what do you think he's like?"  
  
"I don't know, but if I could choose,"her yellow eyes glowed gently and she fingered her wolf pendant. "I'd want him to be just like you."  
  
  
  
"Is it always this peaceful here?"Mrs. Pryde asked as she, her husband, Kurt's parents, and Ororo walked up to the Institue. "Kitty said mornings are usually loud."  
  
"Oh yes,"Ororo assured them. "it's just another peaceful morning here at the--"  
  
"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Every electronic within ten miles of the Xavier Institue exploded.  
  
Ororo slapped her forehead. "Xavier Institute..." She glared up at Vega and Wanda's window. "DARKHOLM!!!!!! MAXIMOFF!!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!"  
  
"You were saying?"Mr. Pryde asked.  
  
Suddenly Pietro and Toad flew out of one of the top windows and landed right in front of the five adults.  
  
"Yo, Ororo!"Toad said weakly. "What's up?"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"Ororo moaned.  
  
  
  
"Mom! Dad!"Kitty ran down the stairs and into her parents arms.  
  
"Kitty!"Mrs. Pryde pulled her daughter into a backbreaking hug. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
"What did you do to your hair?!"Mr. Pryde yelped.  
  
Kitty glanced up, her hair now sported purple bangs and tips. "Oh, I just...woke up like this. Probably one of the other students playing a joke."  
  
"It's atrocious!"Mrs. Pryde shreiked, taking Kitty's bangs in her hair. "Did you try to wash it out?"  
  
"Yes,"Kitty replied.  
  
"Then we'll just have to cut it off,"Mr. Pryde concluded.  
  
"No!"Kitty yelped. "Just let it grow out!"  
  
"It's hideous, Kitty, just cut it off!"Mrs. Pryde said.  
  
"It's looks nice to me."Mrs. Wagner commented.  
  
"Stay out of this!"Mrs. Pryde snapped.  
  
BAMF  
  
"Where is he?!"Kurt didn't even notice his parents standing there. "Where's Evan?!"  
  
"I haven't seen him all morning, why?"Kitty looked at him.  
  
"He's ze one who dyed your hair, not to mention Vega's and Wanda's!"Kurt snapped. "And turned their room pink!"  
  
"Oh, god,"Kitty shook her head.  
  
"Aren't you even going to say hi to us, Kurt?"Mrs. Wagner asked.  
  
"Mother?! Father?!"Kurt yelped in surprise, running into their arms. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
The three began talking in very rapid German and quickly left the room. Kurt gave them a full on tour of the mansion and finally stopped right out of sight of the pool.  
  
"There's someone, well, three someones I vant you to meet,"Kurt said, finally. "They're a little...different, but they're really great."  
  
He led them out to the pool where Vega, Rogue, and Serena were swimming. Vega was standing on the diving board doing an almost perfect imitation of Pietro screaming for mercy as, Kurt was sure, he had when Wanda blasted him out the window that morning. Vega's dark blue hair was held back in a loose pony-tail, as usual, but ittook Kurt a moment to realize that, much like Kitty, Vega's bangs and several streaks of her hair were now vibrant orange-red, exactly like their mothers.  
  
"Ahh!! Wanda! Please, don't!! I'm sorry, I'll never do that again, I swear!! Please!"Vega dove backwards off the diving board and flew into the water.  
  
Rogue and Serena were sitting in a large floating chair, laughing at Vega's immitation, and Kurt himself was having trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
Vega's head reappeared above the water. "Hey, Kurt! C'mon in, the water's great!"  
  
Kurt pulled off his shirt and did a full on cannon ball into the water, receiving a series of annoyed yells from Rogue and a scream from Serena. Mrs. and Mr. Wagner laughed. Kurt's head came up again and he swam to the edge of the pool. "Mother, Father, these three are my sisters."  
  
Suddenly he was pulled under the water by Vega, who then sat down on his shoulders and put her head above the water again. "Hey, I'm Vega, the gothic thing,"a soda can hit her in the back of the head,"ow, is Rogue, and the imp's Serena. Ack!" She suddenly slipped backunder the water.  
  
BAMF Kurt landed on the diving board,"Sorry about zat, Vega's crazy."  
  
"Stupid elf!"Vega yelled. 


End file.
